The Last Little Pretty Thing
by Colorful.prince
Summary: Si fuera tu ultimo día ¿Qué es lo ultimo que te gustaría decir?.   USAxUK y varias parejas más. capitulo 3 up ToñoxLovi
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: **ojala Hetalia me perteneciera, por lo menos así haría que aparezcan los latinos

**Parejas: **EspañaxRomano, USAxUK, BelgicaxHollanda, PrussiaxAustria, SueciaxFinlandia y algunas más, tambien incluye personajes OC.

**Advertencia: **Pienso incluir algunas que otras escenas triple X (?) y muerte de algún que otro personaje. Creo que por el momento no hay más que advertir. Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**The Last Little Pretty Thing**

-But you know that!- exclamó el muchacho al teléfono, era una mañana de trabajo agitada como muchas otras, y los ruidos de los autos le impedían entender del todo a su interlocutor- Oh, C'mon Iggy! Sabes que no puedes deshacerte de eso tan fácilmente- el americano hizo un puchero con los labios, aún si el ingles no podía verlo- Quiero que lo lleves…claro que voy a llegar a tiempo!...no estoy tan…-

Silencio, la llamada se había cortado

_Me hubiera gustado decirle cuanto lo amo…_

"El mundo se detuvo el día de hoy cuando…"

"Los familiares de las victimas se reunieron el día de hoy para realizar un homenaje…"

"La reina Elizabeth II se ha reunido hoy con varios mandatarios, se destaca su charla con el presidente Obama y la mandataria Argentina Cristina Fernández…"

La televisión transmitía compulsivamente la misma noticia, el presidente americano estrechando su mano con el mandatario mexicano, la reina británica abrazando a la presidenta argentina, incluso el papa daba una misa pública en Roma, todo tan insólito.

Y sus ojos sin vida no hacían más que observar sin prestar atención como cambiaban los canales, todos eran iguales, todos decían lo mismo, pareciera ser que no había otra cosa de la que hablar, ni siquiera había alguna película de bajo presupuesto para transmitir, absolutamente nada.

-Tenemos que irnos, señor- dijo el hombre vestido de traje. Se le antojó que parecía de la CIA, incluso intentó sonreír ante la posibilidad de que sea cierto, pero ya no podía- lo están esperando- dijo ya saliendo de la habitación, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Por fin, al cabo de unos momentos, decidió que era ya momento de partir. Acomodó su corbata y el costoso saco negro, tomó algo de su mesa de luz entre sus manos y besó sus puños antes de guardarla en el bolsillo. Definitivamente todo era diferente

* * *

**N/A:** Esta locura surgió gracias a un fin de semana de peliculas romanticas con mi hermana (así de loco) ella ayudo bastante con todo lo que sigue. Quizá el titulo no exprese mucho, pero me parecio tierno (L). Espero que les guste xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: **ojala Hetalia me perteneciera, por lo menos así haría que aparezcan los latinos

**Parejas: **EspañaxRomano, USAxUK, BelgicaxHollanda, PrussiaxAustria, SueciaxFinlandia, DinamarcaxNoruega y algunas más, tambien incluye personajes OC.

* * *

**25 semanas antes…**

México se masajeaba la sien con los dedos y le rogaba a Dios la fuerza y paciencia necesaria para soportar las horas de reunión que le quedaban.

La escena era la misma, nunca cambiaba en lo más mínimo. Inglaterra le gritaba a Alfred todas las razones por la cuales su plan contra el calentamiento global era completamente una estupidez. Grecia dormía descaradamente sobre la mesa y España sonreía de forma idiota a pesar del golpe que le propinó Romano minutos antes.

Volteó en busca de un poco de paz, en vano, sus hermanos americanos eran tan o más escandalosos que los europeos. La mayor de los hermanos argentinos negociaba con Francia algo que prefirió no saber qué era, mientras el mayor discutía acaloradamente con Brasil sobre los motivos por los cuales él era el mejor del mundo jugando al futbol. Cuba golpeaba a Canadá en la cabeza, parecía no haberse percatado que el chico no era Estados Unidos. De pronto México dejó de intentarlo, sabía que, con ese panorama, nunca llegarían a un acuerdo; por lo menos esperaba que aquella reunión no termine peor que la anterior en casa de Dinamarca.

Cuando terminó, cuando al fin aquella tortura terminó, México suspiró resignado, definitivamente iba a considerar repetir esa clase de reuniones en su casa. Ahora solo quería que todos se marcharan de una vez.

Pactaron el sitio de la próxima reunión, sería en casa de Alfred, y aunque la mayoría de los presentes encontraban molesto este hecho, nadie se atrevió a protestar al respecto, y así fue como cada uno de ellos se marchó a casa.

* * *

Lo esperaba recostado sobre el marco de la puerta con una amplia y pícara sonrisa en los labios, llevaba la camisa roja desabotonada casi por completo y el rubio cabello mojado. Noruega pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo. Dinamarca suspiró profundamente, sería golpeado de nuevo, pero valía la pena si lo lograba.

Al cabo de dos horas y tres buenas palizas logró, muy a regañadientes, que Noruega aceptara. Quizá fuera por su molesta insistencia, o quizá por aquel beso que casi dejó al más pequeño sin aire, la cosa es que, gracias a lo que fuera, Noruega se encontraba ahora entre sus brazos.

-Si Islandia se despierta, te daré la paliza de tu vida- dijo mirándolo severamente con el sonrojo instalado en su mejilla. Dinamarca volvió a robarle un beso- la puerta está abierta- comentó cortante- tienes 5 segundos para cerrarla- Dinamarca sonrió divertido, mas corrió hacia la puerta cuando el más pequeño comenzó a contar, cerrandola reas de sí.

* * *

**N/A:** No me odien T_T prometo que en los proximos capitulos si va a pasar algo xD

**MyobixHitachiin: **Prometo aclarar todo en los proximos capitulos, el primero fue algo que ocurrio luego de una noche de cerveza, pizza y peliculas, asi qu es probble que se entienda poco.

Prometo estar subiendo seguido, tengo un par de capitulos mas a terminar que subre en la semana :3

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**22 semanas antes…**

El largo cabello azabache se enredaba en sus finos dedos. La muchacha se ruborizaba cada vez que el rubio le decía algo al oído. Y jugueteaba con su pelo, y pedía más vino blanco para ambos mientras miraba impaciente el reloj de su mano izquierda, hasta que vio entrar a quien esperaba.

-Debo irme Cheri- dijo dulcemente, la muchacha cambio su expresión a una donde salía a relucir su decepción- descuida, te llamaré- le guiñó un ojo alejándose de allí. Con suerte la muchacha no se daría cuenta de que nunca le había dado su teléfono al francés.

-Llegas tarde- reclamó. El aludido dejo de beber su cerveza y lo miró severamente.

-Nunca llego tarde, llego exactamente en el momento justo en el que debo llegar- silencio, seguido de una gran carcajada de parte de ambos.

Antonio rió en la oscuridad luego de ser fuertemente golpeado. Aquellos golpes no lo lastimaban en absoluto. Sujetó ambas muñecas fuertemente con su mano izquierda y silenció las quejas de su amante con un beso, uno profundo, lleno de pasión. Con su mano libre comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del italiano, y sonrió al notar que este ya no ponía resistencia alguna, había cedido por completo.

Con aquella sonrisa boba que adornaba siempre su rostro comenzó a desvestirlo, besando cada parte de piel que quedaba expuesta, cada milímetro sin excepción, enredando los cabellos de su romano en sus dedos. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos mientras, despacio, se posicionaba entre sus piernas; escucho algo como "apurate stupido" pero ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de comentarios por parte del italiano. Se adentró en Lovino lo más delicadamente que pudo…

Pasaron las horas, y el bar se encontraba prácticamente vacío ya, solo quedaba unos pocos borrachos en la barra, los empleados del lugar, y ellos…

Francia leyó los mensajes de su celular, diciéndose internamente que de haber ido a casa de Buenos Aires podrían estar haciendo "eso" y "aquello". Mientras Gilbert maldecía a los cuatro vientos al español por haberlos dejado plantados.

La marsellesa comenzó a retumbar por todo el bar, y Francis tomo pesadamente su celular.

-Toño, mon ami!- el prusiano casi le arrebata el celular de las manos, pero Francis logró evitarlo y escuchó atentamente las excusas que el español tenia para darle- Entiendo- suspiró resignado, hacía tiempo que deseaba reunirse con sus viejos amigos- oui, oui- y cortó

-Y?- Apresuró el prusiano ansioso de saber que había ocurrido. Más el francés volvió a tomar de su copa de vino mientras balbuceaba "será para la proxima"


End file.
